


Miraculous Ladybug Spies Project - A secret agent from China!

by TsukikoMoon



Series: Amino Challenges One Shot [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: What if Miraculous Ladybug is a spy show?





	Miraculous Ladybug Spies Project - A secret agent from China!

I sat in the back row of the arrival area in the Charles de Gaulle airport with my suitcase by me, and looked over my phone that had just turned 3pm for France and 9pm for China in the international clock. “Agent Code 4 reporting in, agent arrived at designated area. In position and all set, over.” I pretended to be reading a book, as I speak into my special communication device that was sent to me by the agency in my slight Asian accent. Honestly, I had a bad feeling about my code number because the number ‘four’ means death in Chinese. But I had no choice as this is the code number I got from the secret agency I work for, not like I can blame them as they are not a Chinese like me as far as I know.

“Greetings Agent Code 4, Agent Ladybug speaking. It must be a long flight from Beijing, welcome to Paris and we hope to work with you from today on. Just in time, the Ladybug Mobile is ready and awaiting at exit 16.” The sound of a girl is heard from my earpiece, this would be the first time I am hearing Agent Ladybug’s voice as we had been contacting via our e-mail from the agency. “The Ladybug Mobile would be a black van just by the edge of the exit and your Miraculous will react to the special device in it, over.”

“Affirmative, I will be moving to the Ladybug Mobile now. Approximate time of arrival will be five minutes, over.” I spoke into the communication device, and started to walk towards the exit point where the agency had named exit 16 so that no one will know where even if enemies are listening in.

If you are wondering why I had code number instead of an agent name like Agent Ladybug, it would be because that I am not suited up with my Miraculous sent to me by Agent Ladybug. Miraculous is a device disguised as normal jewelry that changes our normal outfit into our spy outfit by activation, it is also something to prove that we are a member of the Ladybug Headquarters and also stores our choice of a gadget and a weapon. We use code number when we are not suited up and agent name when we are suited up to inform the other agents of our current status, the reason I am now not suited up is because I would gain unwanted attention if I were to suit up in a public place like the airport and it would be bad for me to be caught by the airport securities because of my gadgets. Being in the winter is easy for me to be in a disguise as all I need to do is wear a different hairstyle from what I normally wear and a sunglasses over my winter garments to hide my identity, as the agency doesn’t allow any agents to know the identity of other agents for safety purposes according to the number one spy Agent Ladybug of the Ladybug Headquarters which I am going to start working from today onwards.

As I walked out from the exit, my Miraculous reacted to a black van that I assumed to be the Ladybug Mobile. I walked up to the black van and scanned my Miraculous which is an arm bracelet to the device which is reacting to my Miraculous, I can see that the device had granted access to me and I hear sound of some mechanical door opening before it had opened the door to me. I looked at the opening, it is a small area enough for one person to stand with a built in chair at the side. I wondered about the purpose of the built in chair as from the information I got from Agent Ladybug, I was supposed to suit up in this small area after entering the Ladybug Mobile before another door was opened for me to go inside. The door behind me was suddenly shut right as I stepped into the van, and I was locked in the small area.

“Sorry to startle you Agent Code 4, I am Agent Noir as known as Chat Noir. We were just testing the device to prevent infiltration of the Ladybug Mobile, please be patience and take a seat while we deactivate it.” A small window in front of me is opened, and a guy in black cat agent suit is smiling to me.

I blinked at the black cat agent in front of me for a few seconds, and nodded as I smiled a bit. “It is fine Agent Noir, and there is nothing to be sorry about. You are just doing your job, and being careful.”

Agent Noir nodded, and started to speak again with a cheerful tone. “We are going to be on the move as we work on it, so that we will not waste any time. Hold on tight, will ya!” He made a very weird grin before he closed the small window, an engine sound could be heard and I felt the van started moving.

I sat down the built in chair and buckle on the seat belt for it, I had a feeling something bad would happen and multiple things had been bothering me as soon as I entered what I assumed to be the Ladybug Mobile. First, the purpose of the built in chair and the small window Agent Noir had just spoke with me through. This small space is supposed to be a space for me to suit up, so there is no need for any chair with seat belt even if it is used to catch an enemy’s infiltration attempt. The window is also not supposed to be where someone suit up, as the identity of the agents might be revealed to another agent which contrast with the rule where agents are not supposed to know each other’s identity.

Second, the weird actions of Agent Noir and how the van had moved. Agent Noir which is the partner that Agent Ladybug which she had a high praise on, is being awfully careless as to open the window without confirmation and might find out my identity if I took off my sunglasses. It is also weird how they seemed to be in a rush by starting the van, since the timing of my arrival had been arranged beforehand.

“Agent Noir speaking, you can call me Chat Noir. We had spotted a copy of the Ladybug Mobile nearby that is suspected to be the work of CopyCat from Akuma, and Agent Ladybug is now trying to run a scan on it.” A guy can be heard from the communication device as I was thinking about the weird things that are happening, so the one I saw was CopyCat from the enemy organization Akuma I heard from Agent Ladybug and this is the real Agent Noir. “Be on alert as you are still not in sight Agent Code 4, over.”

“Negative, it seems I had been tricked into the Copycat Mobile. They are on the move, and CopyCat tricked me by making me think that it was you. I had suspicions but it was too late as I was trapped and fell into their kidnap attempt, over.” I whispered into the communication device, being on alert.

“Me and Agent Ladybug will be on pursuit, and will be sending Agent Code 3 which is your supposed partner to be on rescue mission. Stay calm and do not alert them as you suit up, over.” Agent Noir said.

“That was my plan, over.” I whispered, and then looked at my Kwami Winnie which is in my pocket. Kwami, which is also known as the ‘Keeper of Weaponry and Animalized Machine Interpreter’ is an intelligent machine created by the Ladybug Headquarters. It is something that comes with pair with our Miraculous and activates our Miraculous, the Miraculous and Kwami would be useless without the other. “Well it seems my first mission is the rescue mission of me myself, Winnie.” I said to my Kwami Winnie, which is a Panda Kwami. All of us spy represent an animal, Agent Ladybug represents of course a ladybug and Agent Chat Noir represent a black cat while I am Agent Pandabirna or Agent Panda. It is funny how Ladybug and Chat Noir represents good luck and bad luck like the opposites but they work together well like yin and yang while I represent an animal that represents my country, which is China.

“Don’t worry Michelle, you can do this and escape for sure.” Winnie said in a soft volume, like a whisper.

I nodded my head smiling to her, Michelle is my real name and Kwamis have the intelligent to only use their Miraculous holder’s real name only when there are no other people. “I will just suit up as planned Agent Noir, so that we will not waste any time!” I said to the window, acting oblivious to my situation. “Winnie, Monochrome Mix!” I said my suit up phrase after unbuckling my seat belt and standing up, then I held up my Kwami and touching it to my Miraculous to activate the power of my Miraculous. My Kwami then started to change in shape surrounding me, and started to change my normal clothes into my agent suit at the same time changing my hairstyle into a Chinese style double high bun like panda ears. My agent suit is an animal themed skin tight suit with a mask like all other agent, and my weapon which is a Chinese parasol with my gadget on the handle appeared behind me in between my sash.

Everything happened so fast right after that, the Akuma members parked the CopyCat Mobile in an empty warehouse and started attacking me knowing that I had already found them out. I am now fighting CopyCat and LadyWifi, CopyCat have the abilities of Agent Noir from the information Agent Ladybug gave me and LadyWifi can do shockwave to freeze people. I managed to dodge their attacks from being trained in Chinese acrobatic moves and Chinese martial arts, but I am unable to do any counter attacks as this is a 2 versus one. Just as I am in a pinch, Agent Code 3 which is my supposed partner had arrived. She stood confidently on top of the CopyCat Mobile, suited up in orange with a pair of long ears with one hand on her hip and another hand holding her weapon which is a flute.

“Agent Volpina, you have arrived!” I called out to her happily that help had arrived, or so I thought. The Akuma members seem to not care about her but instead smirked and pinned me to the floor as I was distracted by Agent Volpina, the worst mistake of my life. Agent Volpina jumped down from the CopyCat Mobile, with a smirk as she pulled out my luggage from where I was trapped in the van and pulled out a camouflage that was placed on the luggage. Wait, what? That is not my luggage at all, oh no…!

“How cunning of you, trying to act oblivious when you have found out that you entered the wrong van. Your luggage, it is still in the airport and this is a bomb with a listening device. Give up, there is no escape Pandabirna.” Volpina said, walking up to me and stepping me in the guts with a wide smirk. “The Ladybug Headquarters had made a very big mistake, you are the mistake. You just created a chance for us to take down Ladybug Headquarters entirely, and now all the Miraculous will belong to Hawkmoth.”

I yelled from the pain as she started to beat me up, feeling helpless. At this moment I remembered that Agent Ladybug had warned me about Volpina in the emails, before I come to France. Agent Ladybug was right about the suspicions she had on Volpina, which she is a spy sent by Hawkmoth. I then heard an electric spark, only to see LadyWifi’s device reaching to my neck with an electric shock before I pass out.

When I came to, I was moved further into the empty warehouse. I slowly sat up, only to see Agent Ladybug and Agent Noir now fighting against Volpina and LadyWifi. CopyCat had already fainted by the wall, I can tell because of the small difference in their costume and Agent Noir is fighting side by side with Agent Ladybug now. As for the CopyCat Mobile further away from all of us, it looked like it was blown up with a bomb as the area around is black and it is on fire. I shook my head and quickly stood up, splitting my weapon into three as I turn into attack mode. I did a surprise attack on Volpina, a bit too hard as revenge from what she did to me. She looked at me in shock, as I glare daggers into her eyes. “The only one making a mistake here is you, for working with Hawkmoth and being an enemy of the Ladybug Headquarters.” I said in a monotone, and I can see the fear in her eyes before she passed out.

What I did had surprised Agent Ladybug and Agent Noir too, as they looked at me for a second widening their eyes before turning to fight LadyWifi. I still feel pain from Volpina beating me up earlier, and sat down beside the unconscious villain clutching the pain on my stomach. I watched as Agent Ladybug and Agent Noir fought LadyWifi, their moves are trained and their teamwork is perfect.

After they had knocked out LadyWifi, they fist bumped each other in victory. I smiled at that, and they came to me worriedly. “Are you alright, Agent Pandabirna? I’m sorry things turned out like this, and on your first day to Paris too.” Agent Ladybug asked, crouching beside me with one hand on my shoulder.

“We should really get you to treat your wound, by the healer in the Ladybug Mobile.” Agent Noir said.

“I’m okay, no worries. I should be expecting a hit or two, as a fellow secret agent.” I said, smiling weakly to them. “You guys should take care of them first, I can walk to the Ladybug Mobile on my own.”

They looked at me for a while, and nodded in determination. They then started to transport the unconscious villains into the Ladybug Mobile, as I stood up and walked into it. I sat down on a seat, and an old Chinese man with a jade bracelet came to me and started healing me with some gadgets. “Hello Agent Pandabirna, I am Fu. Great job on your first mission, you stayed calm and did great.” I just smiled and looked as Agent Ladybug and Agent Noir finished transporting the villains, they then took away their akumatized item and akuma butterfly which is what we call the things they got their power from.

LadyWifi had woken up after a few minutes, and charged to Agent Ladybug even without her powers. Agent Ladybug held LadyWifi in place, as LadyWifi’s mask started to fall revealing her identity.

“A-Alya…?” Ladybug said, her eyes widened in fear. “Alya… is that really you…? Why are you… LadyWifi?”

At this, LadyWifi also widened her eyes disbelievingly. “No way… Marinette…? Y-you are… Ladybug…?”

**Author's Note:**

> There is no continuation for this, please don't ask for one.


End file.
